Sonny meet Chad and Christina Cooper
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: when Sonny Moves from Wisconsin to L.A Hollywood’s Famous Siblings Chad and Christina realize that sonny is going to be there new co-worker at condor studios,Chad suddenly has a hate for sonny while Christina thinks Sonny and chad are cute together.


"**Sonny meet Chad and Christina Cooper and the Taylor's"** Summary:when Sonny Moves from Wisconsin to L.A Hollywood's Famous Siblings Chad and Christina realize that sonny is going to be there new co-worker at condor studios,Chad suddenly has a hate for sonny while Christina thinks Sonny and her brother Would make a Perfect begins to Find herself Deeply in love with Chad every time they sign together and Chad forgets his hate and a Week Later as they continue to Sing Chad Finds himself Deeply in love with Sonny but Chad realizes that His SonShine and his sis are falling for bad boy Taylor launter What will he do? And is James Conroy coming back??

Christina's p.o.v

Ok since my t.v Show I work on is Wizards of Waverly Place with Selena Gomez.I play Kayla Hope Russo Cousin of Alex since my Mom(not my real one)Megan Russo died I have to live with my Uncle Jerry,Tia Theresa and my Cosuins Alex, justin and max, anyway back to Chad. He's being a Jerk to Sonny and her nickname is SonShine*cough* I came up with that,Chad hate sit when during lunch I go to the"So random" table with my cast and not to MckenzineFalls.I PERSONALLY hate McKenzie Falls not cause of the cast cause its over Dramatic,I work on Fantasy and Sonny is Funny with So Random end of p.o.v

Christina:Chad? Chad ! Chad Dylan Cooper!

chad:Cdc here Whata do?

Chrisy:Don't you CDC Here Whata Do me like a McKenzie Falls Cast member

Chad:What did I do now chrisy? Is it about me and Taylor Swift? he asked

Chrisy:No Chad its about This! Chrisy shows him Tween weekly Magazine and the Headline:Chad Dylan Cooper Spotted With pop Superstar Miley Cyrus making out At a LA Kings Hockey Game.You cant Say No to the kiss cam huh? she barked

Chaddy Listen Miley is a Slut ok there goes our rep as the nicest and coolest Siblings In L.A and youre Going to ruin Us Chad chrisy Walks away to Find Sonny to Straighten Chad out.

Chad:CHRISY! Where are you going? Chad asked wile following after her.

Meanwhile with Taylor Swift. Taylor.s is going to be a Musical Guest Star on So Random when Everyone Finds out That James Conroy is Coming back To Condor Studio's to Guest Star On Wizards as Mason's Younger Brother jake Griever Sonmy,Tawi,Selena and Taylor.s come up with a plan to ruin James. But When Taylor.l finds out that James is in the studio. The Two boys have a Bad Boy Face off to is a Ture Bad Boy of Hollywood and who is a Phony one.

Chrisy:Oh MY Goodness! TAYLOR SWIFT! yelled Christina. She hasn't see her old bestie in long swiftly turns around to see Christina aka Chrisy and Lil CDC

Taylor.s:Chrisy Cooper?

Chrisy:You-you remembered?! Swifty I missed you so much! she said while pulling her into a hug

Taylor.s:CHRISY I missed you too cant belive its you what are doing here?

Chrisy:i work here- t.v show now Better Than the Falls Equal with So Random

Tay:Really casue im going to Guest Star on so random and whats your show called is it Selly's Show? swifty asked

Chrisy:COOL WE can hang the three of us like old times hears her named being said she turns around to see

James Conroy walking toward them along with Selly,Taylor.L and Chad.

James:hello Christina and Taylor how have you been? James asked his ex girl friends

Chrsiy:James Conroy? what are you doing here and eho's the hottie? chrisy asked James then selly

James:im guessing staring on wizards then Me and taylor.s are switching im doing so random next epi and shes doing next said with a smirk on his face.

Taylor.l:Taylor launter do I know you? taylor.l asked Christina.

Chrisy:Christina Denise Cooper but people call me Chrisy and Lil CDC and no but yes

Taylor.l:oh chrisy cute whats lil CDC, wait are you Chad Dylan cooper's lil sis?

Christina:my mom wanted me to have the same initials as Chad by the way I think your hot. chrisy giggled

Taylor.s:I forgot to tell you, Joe jonas is my bf now!

Sonny:sorry to interrupt but Chad and I have some bickering do to right now so-bye leaves

Taylor.l:me, sel and tay are going to get some froyo chrisy and James wanna come with?"

Chrisy:Yea sure

Jake:yea

Meanwhile with Channy. Sonny and Chad were bickering as usual when they heard portnly and Tawi looking for them so they hid in a supply closet and stood quiet.

Sonny:see now this is all your fault you know portnly and twani go crazy looking for us when we don't bicker for half an hour.

Chad:me?! You want to stay with chrisy and your and her friends plus your ex.

Sonny:you know what Chad? she looks in straight in his face but gets lost in his blue eyes and she speaks the truth. i love you Chad we need to stop bickering lets go sing Chad' then snaps out of her trance and says Chad lets go practice singing k *checks the time* oh cool right on time its lunch.

Chad:ssh I know lets go*he picks her up bridedal style*

Sonny:woah they get to her room and the sit on her couch with his chestnut guitar and their folder with 20 song lyrics they wrote.

So? The sing off isnt until next week so what are we singing?

Chad:um what about "I just wanna love you" or "shadow"

Sonny and chad:"shadow" then Chad beings to play the beat and sonny sings

"I glanced a upon the ground today,I noticed something

it followed me Along the way, a figure if gray

impersonating every move I make for mow well

call it my shadow and it said will you Replace it?

So youll be with me everywhere I go.

Sentences of yours running throughout my head.

Searching for a chance to catch my breath A

never-ending dream youll become a part of me

day or night, dark or light youll be Taking

over that thing called my shadow. And what happens

when the days when the clouds appear and fade away

my shade Oh,that's our cue babe well run away

to a placeWhere the sun always even time

Could 're my weakness babe but

You give me strength I need you,I need you

Like the blood in my veins! Sentences of

Yours running thoughtout my head ,searching

For a chance to catch my breath. A never

Ending dream youll become a part of me

Day or night, dark or light youll be

Taking over that thing called my

Shadow"

Chad:amazing sonny as usual

Sonny:thanks and your not so bad-Chad?

Chad:yep? He suddenly got a lump in his throat, butterflies in his stomach and the feeling she wanted to reveal her feeling for him then kiss

Sonny:chad listen I know you hate me when this s over but I love you even if you are my enemy I cant let this slide past me so?

Chad:I l-love you too. He manage to choke out with the lump but it disappeared.

Sonny:oh Chad I just want love you! She warps her arms around him like a embrace and began crying tears of joy

Chad:me too SonShine. I think your amazingly perfect babe

End of chapter one of Sonny meet Chad and Christina cooper


End file.
